


Heading to Donahue's

by QueenPlatypus



Series: Ethan Ramsey, Private Investigator [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boston, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Late Night Conversations, Private Investigators, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: After hitting yet another dead end on his latest case, Ethan goes for a drink to Donahue's.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Ethan Ramsey, Private Investigator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012806
Kudos: 5





	Heading to Donahue's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> As stated in the description, this is the first part of a series where Ethan is not a doctor, but a P. I. and where my MC is a TV news reporter. Since ch. 14 in OHSY, I had an idea about exploiting this "pretend we are not doctors" thing they said in the premium scene, but I thought it would be better to have one shots as parts of a series than one long-length fic that I might have dropped out in the middle due to lack of motivation. Besides, I think this can be an interesting angle while the hiatus is going on. 
> 
> Soo... Here is the first part of, hopefully, many others! Let me know what you think! I hope you like it!

Ethan hung up his phone, sighing heavily upon what had been just said. This case was a difficult one. More so than the others he was usually handed. Still, the fact that he hit yet another dead end was no reason to give up: not only he was not a quitter, but this client counted on him. She said he was her last hope to figure out what happened the night of her sister’s disappearance. In no way would he let her down, not until every possible outcome had been examined, not until there was _something_ to say : which included the possibility of a bad news.

“My friend, when was the last time you took a break?”

Getting his eyes off his computer, Ethan settles his gaze on Naveen Banerji, his mentor and now business partner of five years. Both of them had previously been on the police force, but even though Ethan was able to reach the rank of Detective, he was starting to get bored of the work: an exception was made with the occasional _real_ mysteries. So when Naveen retired and decided to pick up a Private Investigator job on the side, Ethan joined him without hesitation. Giving up his badge and gun was not that difficult after all and even though the salary was less certain now because the pay would come only through contracts, he found the work more pleasant. Unlike Naveen, he was working full-time, but the older investigator had no problem with it: in fact, he often joked about how Ethan should actually become the business’ face, since he was coming in the office more frequently.

“Not long ago.”

“Really?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes. You look like you need one.”

Ethan shrugs.

“Maybe so, but I can’t stop right now. I hit another dead end, and…”

“Ethan.”

Naveen walks up to him, turning the screen of his computer to him.

“How about you let me handle it for tonight? You go out and have some fun.”

“Going out?”

“It’s Friday night. Go to a bar, or something! But do not get home yet. I know that if you do, you’ll just keep working from there. Seriously, take it easy for tonight. I’ll make sure to send you my findings in an email.”

Seeing no point in arguing, Ethan sighed and got up, allowing Naveen to sit in front of the computer.

“You know, you don’t have to do this for me.”

“Oh, I know. Now go.”

Ethan smiled slightly while shaking his head. He packed up his bag, put on his coat and headed out of the office, going straight to his car. Upon hearing the first notes of one song in the _La Traviata_ opera, he felt himself relax. Taking a quick glance at his phone, he decided to go with Naveen’s suggestion and looked for the closest bars. He settled on the closest one: _Donahue’s._

Ethan had been to it a few times since he knew the owner, but lately he had no time to go. Maybe this was the time to pay Reggie a visit after all. After he buckled his seatbelt, he drove close to the bar, parking his car a few streets away. He wasn’t planning on staying for too long, nor did he want to drink a lot.

Entering the bar, he found it fairly crowded. He knew that some doctors from a nearby hospital usually came here at night after their long working hours, but they weren’t the only clientele of this place.

Ignoring the crowds, he settles at the counter, Reggie seeing him instantly.

“Ethan! I’m surprised to see you here! What brings you here, tonight?”

“Naveen thought I could use a break.”

“Ah, of course, now I get it. So, the usual?”

“Thank you.”

A few moments later, Reggie handed him his drink. Ethan took one first sip, letting the burning liquid slid down his throat. He sighed, but before he could take another sip, the seat right next to him got pulled. Stealing a quick glance, he saw two beautiful legs.

“Hi, one scotch please. Neat.” Said a fairly soft voice.

This surprises him a little. Curious, he looks up, finally getting to see the woman seating right next to him. Her golden hair was tied in a low side-braided ponytail, a few strands sticking out of it. She was wearing a tailored blue skirt with a green blouse. Upon receiving her glass, the woman politely thanks Reggie before taking a sip, a slight smile on her lips afterwards. She opens her eyes, finally noticing Ethan looking at her. Upon turning, he could finally see the color in them: a beautiful green.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was this seat taken?”

“No. You just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Surprised you? May I ask how so?”

“I don’t usually hear many people in this bar asking for scotch. Even more so a neat scotch. Usually, it’s on the rocks.”

“Well, ice kind of ruins the deal. It changes the flavor.” She explains.

He smirks, nodding in approval as he drinks a bit more of his own glass. She still watches him, looking him up with a playful smile on her face.

“I’m Hailey.” She finally says, settling her gaze in his.

“Ethan.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Ethan.”

She brings up her glass, her brows rising slightly to signal her intention. Ethan rolls his eyes, but smiles before clinking their glasses together. He gulps the remaining of his drink while she does the same.

“I’m wondering… How do you know that scotch isn’t ordered frequently, here?”

“Let’s say… I’m observant. My job requires me to be.”

“So, you’re a doctor too?” She asks, moving her hand to show the biggest group in the bar.

“Almost was, but no. I’m a private investigator. Are you a doctor though?”

“Like you, I almost was. But… No, I’m a news reporter. I just got promoted here in Boston, I hardly know anyone yet and… almost no one knows me for now. So it allows me to get out in bars like this one incognito.”

“And you really want that to change?”

“I take it you don’t like being in the spotlight?”

“What gave me away?” He asks, a little irony in his voice.

“Let’s say… I’m observant.”

He chuckles, shaking his head while she grins, finishing up her drink. Ethan signals up Reggie.

“Two specials. Thanks, Reggie.”

The bartender nods, a pleased smile on his lips as he turns around, getting to work.

“You’re on first-name terms with the bartender?”

“He’s an old friend. I used to come here most nights, when I was a police officer.”

“Oh, so you actually were working on the force? Got fired? Or you just got bored?”

He snorts.

“Bored. I wanted a change of pace. Being a P.I. is a much better fit for me. Even though it also means more work and less free time.”

“You… don’t have anyone waiting at home?” She asks, hesitation clear in her voice.

Ethan hesitates as well, but decides to answer her truthfully.

“No. Nobody waiting at home tonight.”

Reggie settles the two freshly mixed up drinks in front of Ethan. He winks before heading away to another client who wants his attention.

“Here. Try this. My treat.”

Hailey eyes him, a little doubt apparent, but still takes the glass, slowly bringing her to her lips. She takes a small sip, but soon, her eyes widen. She looks at the glass, then at Ethan who watches her silently.

“Well, how’s it compare?”

“It’s… It’s delicious! Really, that’s amazing!” She says, surprised.

One of his brows shot up.

“Either you’re sucking up to me, or you surprisingly got refined taste.”

Hailey shrugs, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Judging me already? I’ll have you know I’m surprising in a lot of ways.”

He smiles.

“You’ll have to prove that.”

“What? You don’t take my word for it?” She challenges him.

“You’re a reporter. You know better than anyone the importance of checking your intel. The same goes for me. I always check my sources.”

She smiles wider, nodding.

“Good answer. But seriously, I promise I’m a reliable source this time.”

“I’ll make up my mind once I see it.”

“Okay, fair enough I guess.”

Ethan lifts his glass up, waiting for her to do the same, which she does soon after.

“So… To your promotion. In the hopes you don’t ruin everything you’ve worked for up until now.”

She cocks an eyebrow.

“Morbid.”

But she grins.

“I like it.”

He smiles as well, clinking her glass with hers before drinking it. As for every time he tastes the special Reggie makes him, he savors the mix as it passes his tongue, enjoys the burning feeling as it slides down his throat.

As Ethan sets his glass down, he sees Hailey doing the same, taking out her phone at the same time. She frowns.

“Oh. It’s getting late. I hate to be doing this, but… I need to get going. My apartment isn’t exactly next door and the last T comes very soon.”

“Didn’t you come in a few minutes ago only?”

“Yeah… I just wanted to get a drink. But then, we chatted. Not that I minded. I find your company most… interesting.”

“Is that so…”

“What if it is?”

Ethan hummed, thinking for a few seconds.

“How about I give you a ride instead? You get to stay a little bit longer this way, which will also allow me to make up my mind about you.”

“Is this your way of getting my address so you can stalk me?” She asks, laughing.

He smirks.

“Believe me. I wouldn’t need to ask you if I wanted to do that. I have my owns ways of getting my intel.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it. And even if I’m not used in proceeding this way with someone I just met, I’m too intrigued to pass it up, so… Okay. Tell me more about you.”

“Don’t you know enough about me, already?”

“Oh sure, I know some things. Your name is Ethan Ramsey and…”

“Hold on. How did you know that my last name is Ramsey?”

A twinkle flashes in her eyes, but she points at his open coat. Lowering his gaze, he sees one of his business cards inside a translucent pocket: _Ethan Ramsey, Private Investigator._

“As I said, I’m observant. But except for that, your job, the kind of drink you like and some personality traits… I can’t say I know a lot about you. You can even say the same about me, actually.”

“True. Since you know my last name… Care to share yours? So we can be equal in knowledge.”

“… Right. Not so you can look me up on Pictagram?”

“I don’t have a Pictagram account. I’m a shameful millennial, I know.”

She chuckles.

“No judging. Social media isn’t for everyone and that’s okay.”

She looks at him with a smile.

“Fisherman.”

“Fisherman? Like…”

“Like a literal fisherman, yes. I suppose one of my ancestors had a good fishing business.” She shrugs.

He laughs.

“I suppose so.”

They keep talking for a few more hours. No more alcoholic drinks are ordered, but they don’t need it to go through many subjects. After they’re done talking more about themselves, they go on about other topics: discussing some recent news and outcomes, personal opinions, even their own working lives. Ethan finds himself getting more relaxed, truly enjoying this time of respite. Hailey might be younger than him, but she has a fair amount of experience and she is brilliant. Besides, she has a beautiful laugh and her eyes makes it impossible for him to look away from her: not that he was planning on it anyway.

“Alright, you two. Last call.” Says Reggie as he starts wiping out the counter.

“Oh. Already? Time goes by so fast when you have fun!” Says Hailey in a surprised tone.

Ethan shakes his head, but takes out his wallet to pay. He takes out a few bills and hands them to Reggie.

“We’ll get out of your hair. Thanks for the drinks.”

“Sure thing. Swing by more often, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

He turns out to Hailey, whom he notices was holding her own wallet in one hand.

“You know, I could’ve paid for my share.”

“I’m sure. But I was feeling generous.”

“Alright… Next time, I’m paying then.”

They walk out of the bar, Ethan walking beside her as they get back to where he parked his car a few hours prior.

“What makes you so sure there will be a ‘next time’?”

“I know my worth. I’m not being cocky, just confident by the way.”

“I can make the difference.”

“Just checking. I wouldn’t want to leave things ambiguous between us.”

She eyes him for a second before reporting her attention in front of her. This late in this part of the city, the two of them are the only ones walking around. The sound of her heels click on the sidewalk seems more louder than usual and the wind feels stronger. Hailey shivers, both of her fists inside her coat’s pockets. Ethan would like at this moment to give her something to keep her warm: a scarf, gloves, anything like it. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have anything like it on him right now.

Soon enough though, Ethan is able to see his car. Taking his keys out, he unlocks the doors.

“That’s a nice enough car.” She says, shivering.

“Thank you.”

They both get inside and Ethan puts on the heat. He decides to turn off the radio, buckling his seatbelt. In the meantime, Hailey gives him her address. When they both know where to go, Ethan drives away, the car now rolling in Boston’s empty streets in pure silence, Hailey sighing in relief because she is no longer cold. Although they don’t talk, both of them are feeling content, not a single worry in mind and a peaceful feeling all around them. While he is focused on the road, Hailey uses this occasion to steal a few glances in his way, making sure she won’t forget what he looks like. From his brown hair, to his blue eyes to his stubble. She smiles shyly while looking away, her fingers tapping her thighs.

A short while later, Ethan pulls over in front of her building.

“Thank you for the ride. I admit this… evening was better than leaving early and getting on the T.” She says, unbuckling her seatbelt.

“I had fun, too. Thank you for tonight… I didn’t realize how much I needed something like this until now. It was… refreshing.”

“In a good way, I hope!”

“In a good way.” He confirms.

She smiles and she hesitates, looking at him and looking at the door. But then, she seems to make a choice and leans in, carefully pressing her lips against his. Initially surprised, he quickly closes his eyes, returning the kiss softly. They stay like this for a few moments, lips moving slowly against each other while she brings a hand up to cup his cheek. When they part ways, they stay like this, foreheads pressing, while they catch their breath. But then, Hailey parts away, smiling slightly as she settles a hand on the door.

“Wait.”

She turns back to him.

“Can I… have your phone number?”

She smiles.

“Told you there was going to be a next time.” She says, moving her brows up and down.

He snorts, shaking his head, but takes out his phone while she does the same. Ethan quickly enters his number in her contact list before giving it back to her.

“I sent myself a text, if that’s okay with you.”

“I don’t mind. I’ll see you around?”

She nods.

“I’ll see you around. Good night, Ethan.”

“Good night, Hailey.”

Without further ado, she gets out of the car, walking fast to the door of her building. Ethan watches her and makes sure she gets inside before he rolls away, heading back to his own apartment.

In hindsight, maybe Naveen was right about him needing a night off. But this, he won’t admit it to him. This night will be for him and Hailey alone because he already has a hunch that it will be the first of many.


End file.
